


Connor's Birthday

by sonofthanatos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofthanatos/pseuds/sonofthanatos
Summary: It's Connor's birthday now, and Mitchell is determined to make it just as memorable as his own was.





	Connor's Birthday

Mitchell carefully reviewed his checklist. He had confirmed every detail with the other campers, made notes on what favors he owed to who, and delivered everything necessary. He had just come back from reviewing tonight's task with the Hypnos cabin, and he knew they'd make sure part 1 was a success. The showers were the trickiest part, but he knew Connor well enough to know his plan was solid.

Movement in the corner caught his attention. _Perfect_ , he thought, _time to get started._

 

Connor had been looking forward to his birthday for weeks. Mitchell had promised to make his day just as memorable as he had done for Mitchell; they had even managed to pick a day where they could sneak away and celebrate together. They had no activities for the day, and Travis got there the night before for a visit and to celebrate with him.

As Connor slowly woke up, his blankets wrapped tightly around him, he yawned and stretched…

…and found his arms firmly trapped at his sides. He could barely open his mouth.

He tried to move and realized that he was completely bound up. His eyes and nose were free, but other than that he was completely stuck.

“Travis?” He tried to call his brother, but he was effectively gagged. This was just like his brother, playing a prank on him. This was impressive even for him though.

He tried again, and at least managed to make some loud noises.

Cecil stirred, but didn’t get up. “What?” He moaned.

He tried again.

“Connor, shut up!” Travis snapped from his position on the floor. “It’s your birthday, try to sleep in!”

Connor shrieked against his binds in sheer frustration.

“Oh for crying out loud!” Chris snapped angrily. There was the sound of movement…

And Chris burst out laughing.

“Oh my god Connor! That’s awesome!”

Travis pulled himself up and erupted in laughter too. Pretty soon the entire cabin was roaring.

Somebody pulled out their special Hephaestus phone and took a picture before showing it to him. Connor stared in shock; his entire body was completely mummified in fabric.

Purple, sparkling fabric.

“Let me out!” The words were heavily muffled.

Travis patted his head. “Are you your own present today?”

Connor tried to glare, but it didn’t really work considering he found it funny. It was very well done, and in all fairness if he had found one of his siblings like this he’d never stop laughing.

“Oh!” Travis grabbed something. “There’s a card here. Can I read it?”

Connor shook his head.

“Well, since you can’t really stop me, that was just a formality anyways, so I’m assuming you said yes.” Grinning, Travis opened the card.

“Oh, it’s from Mitchell! Wait…Mitchell did this?”

Connor was completely shocked.

“How the hell did _Mitchell_ manage to pull this off?”

Connor flushed beneath his bandages. He was embarrassed, pissed that Travis was reading his card, and…and…

Gods almighty, he was so proud! His sweet little Aphrodite boy had been thoroughly corrupted into an honorary Hermes kid. If he wasn’t so securely tied up he’d run over and ravish his boyfriend mercilessly for this.

“’My dearest Connor’…aww, that’s so sweet!” Connor was going to murder his brother. The cabin managed to stop laughing long enough to listen. “’My dearest Connor, happy birthday! You won’t be able to find me right away, you’ll have to go hunting. Tying you up like this was your first clue; think about what you look like. That’ll direct you to your second clue. See you soon, Mitchell.’ Aww, that’s adorable!”

“There’s something written on the other side.” Cecil pointed out.

Travis flipped the card over. His eyebrows raised, and he giggled happily. Through his giggles, he managed to read out, “Travis, once you’re done reading this please untie him.”

Thank the Gods for small mercies, Connor thought.

Once he was untied, he quickly showered and pulled on clean clothes, then began to think about the puzzle his boyfriend had left.

 _Think about what you look like…_ what could that mean?

An eggplant, maybe, with all the purple. Or a flower of some kind, perhaps? He studied the picture carefully, but he didn’t really look like anything all wrapped up like that. His body hadn’t been posed or moved around it had just been…. _MUMMIFIED!_

He clapped his hands. “IT WAS A MUMMY!”

The campers looked at each other with trepidation. Cabin 13.

 

 

They stood in front of the door nervously, arguing over who had to knock and wake up Nico. The boy had become friendlier for sure, but he was still a child of Hades and one of the most powerful people at camp; in addition, they had seen the boy summon zombies and skeletons easily and watched him in battle with that sword of his. The idea of waking him up was terrifying.

The Hermes kids strongly felt that Connor should do it since this was his birthday, but Connor insisted he had been through enough since that morning. Finally, summoning all his courage, Connor reached up his hand, and timidly tapped on the door. The entire cabin shrank back in fear.

No answer.

Taking a deep breath, Connor knocked again.

“Nico?”

No answer.

“Nico, please don’t kill me, but I think Mitchell left something for me in there. If he didn’t, I’m very sorry, and please don’t send zombies after me.”

No answer.

He raised his hand again, and hesitated.

“You can go in. It’s unlocked.”

He whirled around. Nico stood behind them all, looking amused. Will Solace was shaking with laughter next to him.

Connor’s face flushed bright red. “Umm…”

“Mitchell asked my permission to do something in there, so you can go in and look around. Touch any of my things and Sisyphus will tremble at what happens to you.”

Connor swallowed. Looking satisfied, Nico walked off. Will, still laughing, walked next to him.

Opening the door, Connor and his siblings spilled into the cabin. The obsidian walls reflected the green fire, casting shadows everywhere. The coffin-like beds were all neatly made. A white card sat on a small table.

Connor picked it up and read it out loud.

“’Good job Connor. Now your next clue:

 I can be red, pink, yellow, orange or white, but I’m not a crayon  
I smell nice but I’m not perfume  
I get put in water but I’m not dirty clothing  
I have a stem but I’m not a wine glass  
I get seen a lot on Valentine’s Day but I’m not a stuffed animal

 

Lots of love, Mitchell.”

Connor stuck the card in his pocket. “What does that mean?”

Travis rolled his eyes. “That one’s easy. Water, stem, smell nice…it’s a flower. Valentine’s day…it’s probably a rose.”

“Not all of us date Demeter kids.” Connor pointed out, before looking around carefully. “Does anybody see a rose?”

They began looking around carefully. Nico’s warning had had a major effect on them and permission or not nobody was willing to test that today by touching anything they didn’t have too. Slowly they crept around, looking under beds and on the shrine.

“Found it!” All eyes turned to Cecil. “It’s in this picture here.”

Connor hurried over. It was a framed black-and-white picture of a woman holding a rose that had been hidden behind an empty chest. Unlike the rest of the picture, the rose was a deep red. He picked up the frame…

And the color vanished from the rose.

“What the heck?”

His siblings burst into giggles. Travis managed to choke out “Your…your face…you…” before collapsing into laughter again.

Connor hurried over to a mirror. His lips had been painted like a pride flag. He raised his hand to them, and noticed with shock his hands now had nail polish looking like a pride flag too. He also had on eye shadow.

He burst out laughing. Oh my god, he was going to get Mitchell for this!

“There’s a note on the back of the picture.”

Turning it over, Connor read:

“’Nicely done, beloved. Now, you’ve obviously figured out that’s a rose. Roses are gorgeous, like you, but they have sharp thorns and you could prick your finger. Wasn’t there a fairy tale about a princess pricking her finger? What happened to her?”

That could only mean one thing. The Hypnos cabin.

 

 

At the Hypnos cabin, the anticipation was incredible. The Hermes kids stood outside while Connor creeped around trying not to wake anybody up and avoiding the dripping water. After a few minutes, he finally saw the envelope laying on top of Clovis, who was snoring softly. Connor carefully looked around, examined the bed and the envelope, but as far as he could tell there was no prank set up here. Grabbing the envelope he hurried out without reading it.

“He didn’t prank you this time?” Travis asked, sounding disappointed.

Connor shook his head. “Either I avoided it or he was being nice to Clovis.” He was kind of disappointed too; being pranked by Mitchell was a major turn-on for him, and he was really enjoying the sheer unpredictably of his day.

He opened the envelope, and a strange cloud shot out and around him. He used the envelope to wave it away.

His siblings suddenly gasped. He whipped his head up…

And up, and up…

He stared in total disbelief as his siblings towered over him while he shrank down to the size of an egg.

Leaning down, Travis grinned widely at him. “Hey, little brother.”

Connor stared in total disbelief. How much had Mitchell done? He must be in debt to half the camp for this!

Travis lay his hand flat on the deck. Connor carefully climbed into it, and his brother brought him to eye level. Cecil picked up the envelope.

“It’s too bad I’m not there; I’m finally taller than you! Did you ever read Alice in Wonderland? She grew after eating a mushroom.”

Travis gently patted his head with his index finger as they made their way through the camp towards the Demeter cabin, escorted by their laughing, teasing siblings.

 

 

The walk took longer than expected; they had a blast comparing tiny Connor to whatever was handy, and Travis decided to take everybody to breakfast first. Any irritation Connor felt vanished when he realized he effectively had unlimited bacon.

The next few hours were spent running all over camp. The Demeter kids gave him a mushroom that made him grow, but turned him purple. The camp showers washed his skin clean, but his clothes got stolen (even the other Hermes kids were impressed by that; none of them had seen anything) and were replaced by a dress and a note directing him to the Aphrodite cabin. Mitchell wasn’t there and his siblings were all completely mute (they would also only allow Connor in, not trusting the rest of the cabin), and a gift sat on Mitchell’s bed containing new clothes (guys clothes this time) and sandals that painted his toenails pink when he put them on. There was also a picture of the sun on the shirt, so they went to the Apollo cabin. Will Solace was reading a book inside.

“How did Mitchell get you to agree to all this?” Connor asked curiously.

Will looked up with a smile. “Nico owed him a favor. He helped us out a while back, so Nico agreed to give him a hand with this and I agreed because I like getting Nico involved in things.”

Connor nodded.

“I like the make-up, by the way.” Connor flushed. He had almost forgotten.

“Do I get another clue?” Connor hesitated. “Or another prank?”

Will nodded. “I tell you where to go next, but you have to pay a price.”

“What price?”

Will pulled out his own phone. “You have to swear on the River Styx, on camera, that any vengeance will target Mitchell alone, not any of his friends or siblings, and that you will forbid any of your own siblings from taking revenge for you. This stays between the two of you alone.”

 _Clever boy._ Connor was impressed; Mitchell had made sure that it stayed between the two of them rather than letting it get totally out of hand. That was a smart move. Not really necessary, as most of his siblings found it hilarious anyways and the general rule for pranks was that only the target took revenge, and only on the perpetrator; the cabins would all be at war constantly otherwise. Still, it was smart. Connor had no problem swearing the oath.

Will put the phone away. “Go to where you first got together.”

“Where did you ask him out?” One of the new campers asked curiously.

Connor laughed. “It was a stupid prank, not a formal question. I kidnapped him and brought him to…” he froze. “To our cabin.”

The cabin collectively held its breath as the implication hit. The Hermes Cabin. Which had been empty all morning while they ran around as far away from it as possible, totally distracted….

As a group they charged back home. They crashed into the cabin…

And stared in complete shock.

Most of the cabin was in perfect order. Connor wouldn’t be surprised if Mitchell had actually cleaned while he was here.

His things, however, were giftwrapped.

All of them.

His bed, his sheets, the chest with his clothes…

He broke down laughing.

 

 

It took him less time than expected to unwrap everything. His younger siblings had a blast opening up his stuff; Mitchell had even gift-wrapped his shower stuff.

When they got the chest open, there was another box in there. Hesitantly, Connor opened it up, bracing for a prank. Instead, to his surprise, there was a map of the camp. There was an X drawn in a small clearing they used as a date spot; it was nice, it had a great view, but most precious of all it was completely secluded and very private.

Connor smiled with anticipation.

 

 

The clearing was set up beautifully. There was a blanket spread out over the grass and some pillows scattered around. A large picnic basket sat on a picnic table. A gorgeous boy was sitting down, looking for all the world like a supermodel posing for an outdoor lifestyle shoot. He was idly flipping through a magazine but looked up as Connor entered; with a happy smile he rose and started forward.

Connor charged straight at the figure walking gracefully towards him. Not even allowing him to speak, he caught Mitchell in his arms and kissed him deeply, passionately, lifting the smaller boy completely off the ground, feeling his boyfriend melt in his arms.

There were no words, only passion as he swept his boyfriend through the air.

 

 

They lay on the blanket, sweating and panting, naked and holding each other.

“How did you do all that?” Connor finally asked.

Mitchell flushed, but had a shy smile on his face. Nestled under Connor’s arm, he explained, “Nico shadow travelled me into your cabin to get past the traps and let me use his cabin for the flower. Clovis kept your cabin asleep while I tied you up and gave me permission to use his cabin in revenge for the time you buried him in the sand while he was asleep, and Lou Ellen helped me with the magic in exchange for a makeup tutorial. The Demeter kids helped in return for a favor to be named later. My siblings agreed to let me use our cabin after I agreed to take you’re your revenge, and Will helped because he liked that I was involving Nico in a good way.”

Connor nodded. “How did you manage to steal my clothes out of the showers? Nobody can figure that out.”

 “I want to keep _some_ secrets.”

“I can easily tickle it out of you.”

“Promises, promises.”

As tempting as that idea was, Connor’s stomach rumbled. Still naked, Mitchell reluctantly got up and began setting up their picnic.

 

When they finally got dressed and returned to camp, they went to the Hermes Cabin. Mitchell got a standing ovation when he entered and he bowed, blushing with pride. Connor’s siblings swarmed Mitchell with questions, and Travis hugged him with pride, lifting him right off the ground.

For the rest of the day Connor didn’t allow Mitchell to leave his side. As they went through their day, hanging out with Travis and the other campers, having a party in the cabin after dinner, Mitchell was kept firmly tucked into Connor’s side; he only left him for dinner, when Chiron put his foot down and would not allow Mitchell to switch tables. At the end of the night, Mitchell pulled him away from the party and showed off his Aphrodite heritage with an awe-inspiring blowjob that almost made Connor pass out.

This was the best birthday he had ever had.


End file.
